Snow Kisses
by trufflemores
Summary: Early!Klaine. In which Blaine is still chivalrous and Kurt is still hopelessly in love (and also, it appears, vulnerable to icy patches of snow and sweet snow cheek-kisses). Klaine. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co. hold that honor. I'm simply writing this for fun, not profit.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt froze mid-step, all too aware of his red-tipped nose from the cold as he turned slowly on his heel and bumped shoulders with a beaming Blaine. "I wasn't sure if you'd left already – I brought you a coffee," he explained, hopelessly considerate as he offered the still-steaming cup to a slightly dazzled Kurt. Kurt wasn't the sort of person that attracted undue attention in the middle of a snowy courtyard on a frigid November afternoon, but he also wasn't the sort to complain about such attention, either, especially when it was a snow-freckled Blaine offering.

"Thank you," he said, gratefully accepting the cup from Blaine's mittened (_mittened_) hand and cradling it between his own gloves, untucking his scarf enough to take a deep drag. "This is very sweet of you," he added, hoping that he didn't come across too strongly even though Blaine had to know that he had a crush on him, _had _to. He was still just as hopelessly uncharmed as he had been since Kurt had transferred, painfully oblivious to Kurt's interest in him. Kurt refused to accept the alternative – not because he thought it was outside the realm of possibility, but because he couldn't bear the rejection – and settled for an amicable, ponderous in-between, skirting the edge between flirtation and friendship.

"Well, I may have had an ulterior motive in mind," Blaine admitted, tucking his mittened hands into his pockets, hair dusted with snow already as he rocked back onto his heels. "I was hoping that I might persuade you to spend the night? I know that you like to go home on the weekends, but my roommate's out of town and there's supposed to be this massive snowstorm moving in." Gesturing with a hand at the space around them, he shrugged, his gaze flicking between the coffee cup and Kurt's eyes and falling to his hands instead, fingers twitching as though he might reach out to touch Kurt's before settling.

Warmed by the thought of spending the night with Blaine – without the ample distraction of his roommate, Nathaniel, or the half-dozen Warblers that liked to crash at his place, no less – Kurt aimed for thoughtfully aloof as he asked, "And what would staying at your dorm hold against the things that I have at home?"

"Well," Blaine said, smiling at the challenge – damn his gorgeous, irresistible face – as he explained, "I don't know what you have at home, but we've got a twenty-four hour hot chocolate study-lounge and the entire boxed set of _Harry Potter _DVDs."

Pretending to consider – he was already chilled to the bone from his brief foray outdoors, extended by his unexpected run-in with Blaine – Kurt considered loftily, "How do you know that I even like Harry Potter?"

A brief, kicked-puppy look crossed Blaine's face as he asked, "You don't?" Tucking his hands into his pockets, he gazed at Kurt in forlorn astonishment for a moment before offering, "I have a Netflix account; I'm sure we can find something."

Sipping his coffee, Kurt hummed thoughtfully as he lowered the cup after a long moment, kicking himself for enjoying the way that Blaine was so eager for his response. He couldn't let himself think that way, even if he couldn't help _but _think about Blaine that way, making adjustments for him so that Kurt would feel more comfortable in his life.

"And here they say chivalry is dead," he mused.

Blaine looked startled for a moment, then confused, and at last a little concerned as he said gently, "I'm not sure I follow."

"If a willingness to revoke all ties to _Harry Potter _isn't chivalrous, then I don't know what is," Kurt said simply.

There was a beat, and then Blaine _smiled, _and it was so earnest that Kurt struggled to distract him with a short wave of his hand and a brisk "Show me this so-called collection of yours and we might have a deal."

Blaine eagerly took the lead, talking all the while as Kurt shuffled after him, aware that most of his face was numb and not caring. The cold was biting, and he knew that his dad would worry about him even with a reassuring phone call to tell him not to, but there was something exciting about spending the night with Blaine, too captivating to resist.

Kurt was about to ask him exactly how far across Dalton's grounds he _lived _when suddenly the ground was swept out from underneath Kurt – or, more accurately, the soles of his boots, which utterly failed to gain traction on the ice as he tumbled backwards and landed with a heavy _oomph _in a fluffy snowbank.

Briefly, he entertained the notion of never moving again, remaining tantalizing frozen in place before the embarrassment could truly settle in.

Then his cheeks flushed and Blaine was there, pulling him up with a certain casual adroitness that Kurt wasn't expecting. It made him shiver in a way that had nothing and everything to do with the way that Blaine helped brush him off, his coffee cup discarded haphazardly to one side of the snow, forgotten.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, dusting snow out of Kurt's hair delicately, almost afraid to touch the coif at all.

Kurt nodded a little, cheeks burning as he squeaked out a sharp, "Fine. I'm fine."

There was a beat and then Blaine brushed his hand over his cheek, swiping off more snow in an unmistakably tender gesture before sidestepping him to retrieve his abandoned coffee cup. Straightening, he tucked the coffee cup in one hand and Kurt's arm in the other, looping their arms casually.

"I, for one," he said, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek in a single smooth movement, "think you're adorable."

Kurt didn't stop blushing the entire walk to Blaine's dorm room, thankfully attributing the redness to the cold as Blaine chatted amiably about anything and nothing that came to mind.

Maybe, he thought, impossibly hopeful, Blaine wasn't as oblivious as he seemed, taking care to find clothes that fit Kurt and movies that suited both their tastes (even though, as Kurt repeatedly reassured him, Harry Potter was more than fine).

Either way, Kurt wasn't complaining about their current little paradox, hopelessly in love without ever actually dating.


End file.
